


1. London Nightlife

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	1. London Nightlife

Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: London Nightlife

Swedish House Mafia is apparently a big fucking deal. In a few months they'll be taking on Australia with a national tour, and the overflowing crowd here at London's Ministry of Sound is both loyal and loud. Not that Alex can hear a whole lot over the music, but at least he likes said music. He feels lucky to have found a seat in the back of the bar area where he can be out of the way, but still has a great view of the dance floor. It's rare that he himself gets up and dances -- he tends to attract too much attention that way. But he likes to watch.

Luke is thrilled to be back in London. He's thrilled to be out with good friends, listening to great music and dancing his ass off. The fact that he's the only single in a group of couples doesn't really bother him, or so he tells himself, until they're all grinding against each other, with him left on the outside. Oh well. That's what a fucking dance floor is for. Dancing, not making out. He shoves his hands in the air, sways his hips and feels his jeans drop even lower, his belly exposed. Closes his eyes and just _feels_ the music, everything else falling away.

The amount of bare flesh on display is distracting, women in low-cut sleeveless tops filling the club. But there's one dancer in particular who attracts Alex's attention -- dark hair, pale skin, and sinuous hips. Alex watches the man dance for long minutes, the music pounding in his head. And he indulges himself in a brief fantasy of joining him on the dance floor, sliding his hands over that long lean body. Pressing close and moving with him.

Opening his eyes again, Luke sees someone watching him, those piercing blue eyes standing out even in this crowd. He peers a little closer, breath catching as he recognizes the bloke. Alex Skarsgard. He's sure of it, despite the blond hair mostly shoved into a knit cap. His rhythm falters, but only for a moment as he contemplates his next step. Ups his moves and drops his gaze, only to glance back a second later.

Alex catches that look, deliberate as a touch. And he lets himself stare more openly now, since he's obviously been busted anyway... And it would appear the object of his interest is comfortable with the audience. His gaze skates over the man's ass, down his legs, and back up to that entrancing face, and Alex lets his eyes harden in a cocky challenge: _Come to me. If you dare._

His knees going weak in an instant at that stare, Luke grabs the shoulder of his closest friend and tells Tony he'll catch up with them later. Not to wait around for him. He makes his way through the bar area to where Alex is sitting, his heart beating so loudly in his ears it almost overpowers the music, which is no mean feat. "Hey," he says when he's at the table, holding out his hand. "I'm Luke. Luke Evans."

"Alex." Pleased by Luke's boldness, he prolongs the handshake a shade longer than necessary, brushing his fingertips over the delicate skin of Luke's inner wrist. Ice blue eyes narrow slightly. "You look very familiar to me," he says, easing back and picking up his pint.

Luke nods, the simple touch affecting him far more than he wants to let on. "I know who you are, and I'm an actor as well. You might have seen me in a trailer or something," he says, not wanting to assume Alex would have actually seen anything he's been in. "Would you mind if I joined you?" he asks, gesturing at the empty seat beside the other man.

"Please." Alex shifts his long legs out of the way, making room for Luke to squeeze in. "I like the way you dance," he says, confident that the driving beat will safely keep the conversation between them.

"Thanks," Luke says, mesmerized by those eyes, that face. "I've been doing nothing but working the past few months. It feels really good to let loose."

One corner of Alex's mouth curves up in a grin. "And how else do you like to get loose?" Maybe it would be polite to make more small talk before getting down to the heat of it. But now that Luke is so close that Alex can smell him, brush his knee beneath the table... Alex just doesn't have the patience for chatting.

Luke _was_ going to order a drink but now he just drops his hand. "Want to come home with me and find out?"

Alex's smirk deepens, and he tries to hide it by tossing back the last of his beer. "Yeah," he says, getting to his feet, automatically checking his pockets for wallet, phone, keys. "I do."

Luke stands, swallowing hard. At six feet, he's used to towering over people, but Alex, Alex has a good few inches on him at least. "Follow me," he says, leading the way back through the crowd and out the front door with a glance here and there to make sure the other man's still there. Out on the street, he hails a taxi, far too eager to deal with the tube.

Hands safely in his pockets, Alex ambles behind. And he takes full advantage of the opportunity to check out Luke's ass. Sliding into the cab after him, Alex stays quiet and listens as Luke gives his address in Shoreditch. He's very careful - deliberate - as he lays one hand on his own thigh and brings the other to his mouth, fingers toying with his lips as he stares out at the blur of London streets. There's a good two feet of space in between them in the car, and Alex wants to keep it that way.

There's nothing Luke can think of to say that wouldn't tip off the cabbie that they don't know each other so he just stays quiet, staring out his own window. The ride doesn't take long though, not at this time of night. "This is us," he says finally when the cab pulls to the curb. He hands the driver a few bills and joins Alex on the sidewalk.

Hands back in his pockets - it's the only way for certain he knows he can overcome the urge to touch - Alex follows Luke inside. He leans against the wall of the lift as they take it all the way to the building's top floor, and studies the way the light falls across the angle of Luke's cheekbone. "No flatmates?" he asks softly, the first words he's spoken since they left the club. "Lovers?"

Luke shakes his head. "I live alone, and there hasn't been a steady lover in a while," he says, all too aware of Alex's gaze, hot on his skin. His whole body aching already in anticipation. "What about you? Do you live in London?" He knows _True Blood_ films in the States but that doesn't mean Alex couldn't have a home here.

"No. I'm just here for a few weeks," Alex answers, mapping Luke's mouth with his eyes, wondering just how he'll taste. "My sister is visiting with my nephew from Sweden. I promised to take them to Harrod's."

Luke smiles. "They'll like that," he says, holding the elevator door when it opens. "End of the hall to your right," he directs, although he takes the lead again and walks Alex to his flat, opening the front door in what must be record time.

When Alex steps inside he gets a quick sense of open space, airy windows, clean lines. But then he's _on_ Luke, dragging him in close for a fierce kiss, and sliding his hands down to cup that perfect ass. Like he's been dying to do since he first saw Luke moving on the dance floor.

A small whimper slips from Luke and he moans into Alex's mouth, rubbing shamelessly against him, his hands already busy shoving Alex's jacket back from his shoulders.

Alex lets go just long enough to drop his jacket to the floor and then he's tugging at Luke's shirt, some stretchy mesh fabric which has been driving him crazy with hints of the muscled form beneath it. "Show me your bedroom," he orders, dragging his nails over Luke's bare shoulder.

The order thrills Luke, arousal thrumming hard through his veins even though Alex may not have meant to sound so... commanding. _Yes, sir_ almost snaps from his lips but he bites it back, not willing to let anything ruin this, and simply nods, turning to lead Alex down the hall.

"You have lube?" Alex asks, eyeing Luke as he unbuttons his steel gray dress shirt. "Condoms? I did not expect to be going home with anyone tonight," he explains, shrugging his shirt to the floor and then starting on his belt buckle. God help them both if Luke doesn't have supplies.

Luke nods, reaching into his top dresser drawer and pulling out a few packets of each. He sets them on the nightstand and drops his jeans, shoving them down his thighs and stepping out when they hit the floor. "How do you want me?" he asks, mouth dropping just a little when he turns to see Alex completely naked. Not that he's a size queen or anything but... he licks his lips, his hole clenching with lust.

"I want to see your face when I'm inside you," Alex answers softly, prowling closer with a little smile. He rests his hand on Luke's collarbone, dragging his knuckles gently down the man's body. And closing his hand around Luke's cock, slowly stroking for the space of three breaths before stepping back so that Luke can get on the bed.

Luke lies on his back, his legs spread, cock rigid and leaking against his stomach.

"You're beautiful," Alex whispers, lying down next to him. He dips his head and licks one of Luke's nipples into his mouth, sucking it into a rigid peak as he rips open a sachet of lube. Dropping his hand, he circles Luke's tight hole with one slick fingertip, pressing gently, teasing against soft skin but never penetrating.

"So are you," Luke murmurs, sliding a hand up into Alex's hair. He's careful not to pull or tug, still unsure of this man and what might make him stop the wonderful things he's doing. "Please?" he whispers, rocking his hips a little, the touch driving him mad with need.

"Please?" Alex echoes, his lips curving. He lifts his hand a little higher and rubs Luke's perineum. Flicking his tongue over Luke's lips, he smiles. "What do you want to ask me for, beautiful?"

"Your fingers, your cock..." Luke gets out, pressing against Alex's hand, his face flushing a little as he adds, "Whatever you'll give me." Following his instincts and hoping like crazy that they're right.

"Do you think you can take my cock?" Alex asks, and he's only half-teasing. He circles Luke's hole for a few seconds more, then pushes one long finger inside. He's well aware that many men don't want all of him once it gets down to it; women too, for that matter. It's why he's taking his time prepping Luke, drawing out the necessity into foreplay. Two fingers, and he begins to rock them inside Luke's body.

Luke gasps at the penetration, his cock jerking against his stomach. "I know I can," he whispers, fucking himself on Alex's fingers. He also knows it'll hurt like hell but that'll only make it better.

The sexy way Luke moves on him just sets Alex on fire. He devours the man's face with his eyes, memorizing every expression crossing those gorgeous features. Dipping his head he licks at Luke's nipple, teasing it with his tongue as he pushes a third finger inside, twisting them together and stretching the muscle.

Luke runs his fingers over Alex's back, lightly dragging his nails over the other man's skin, careful not to leave any marks. He moans and whimpers softly, shifting to spread his legs a little more. "Your fingers are so long," he remarks with a soft laugh, the thump of his cock against his belly making sure Alex knows it's not a complaint.

"You think that now," Alex murmurs, smiling against Luke's skin. He kisses down his chest, licking around his navel. Kneeling up, he braces his knees beneath Luke's thighs. Condom on, and then even more lube, slathered along the length of the latex. Alex's gaze flicks down to that tight wet pucker, waiting for him, and then back up to meet Luke's gorgeous blue eyes -- holding that gaze as he pushes the crown of his cock into the man's body.

"Oh, god." Luke swallows hard. Alex is not only long, he's thick, and Luke can feel every millimeter of difference. It's fantastic. "Yeah. Mm-hm," he nods, reaching down to pull his knees up and make things easier -- for both of them.

"That's it. Open up for me," Alex encourages, watching as his cock presses just a little deeper. He leans over and braces on his elbows, nuzzling Luke's jaw, kissing and licking and nibbling. " _Jag vill vara så djupt inom dig_ ," he murmurs, rocking his hips and burying himself more. "Take me in."

Luke doesn't have a clue what Alex just said but he could care less. Hearing Alex say _anything_ to him in his native tongue? God. He didn't think he could get any harder, but he does. And he slides his hands down to his ass, spreading his cheeks and his hole, stretching himself open for the man above him, trying to kiss and lick and nibble back. "Oh, god, you feel so good," he gasps, crying out softly as Alex's cock pushes deeper.

Good? Fuckin' incredible. Luke's body is tight and hot and welcoming and Alex growls as he gains another fraction of an inch. He tugs at the man's wrists, drawing his arms above his head. "Legs up," he orders gruffly, pinning Luke's wrists to the pillow and finally slamming balls-deep with a shout of triumph.

Luke cries out sharply as Alex shoves all the way in, feeling like he's being split in two. Alex's hands on his wrists almost undo him though and he grits his teeth, his head thrown back, his throat bared, praying for the strength to hold on.

The sight of that smooth bare throat sends a shudder through Alex. He smothers another growl and licks at the vulnerable flesh, pumping hard into Luke. "Come," he orders, barely clinging to his own self-control. "Come for me!"

It doesn't take any more than that. Like a puppet on a string, Luke comes, hard, shouting and spraying them both with his seed, his body clamping down again and again around Alex's cock.

It rips a strangled shout from Alex's throat. He pours into latex, hips working through every last mind-blowing aftershock. Sweat beads starkly on his body and still he's trembling, muscles straining as he holds Luke down. Gradually he starts to come back to himself, and he hates every second of intruding reality. He catches his breath and smoothes any telling expression from his face, releasing Luke and pulling out to deal with the rubber.

Stunned by his body's reaction, Luke lies there for a moment, watching Alex. But finally his curiosity gets the better of him. "How did you know?" he asks softly.

"What?" Alex flicks an eyebrow up, perplexed. He cleans Luke up just as methodically as he did himself, meticulously swabbing come from his stomach and then tossing the mess of tissues into the wastebin. Lying down, he braces his chin in his hand and studies Luke. "Know what?"

"That I'd obey you," Luke says, watching Alex closely, wondering if he was wrong after all. But no, Alex said come _for_ me, not with me, and that has to mean something.

Alex parses over Luke's words, wondering if he's reading too much into them... or maybe not enough. He hadn't really thought about it in terms of obedience, although of course at a different time, with a different boy, that's certainly what it would have been. "That's how I like to play," he answers softly - deciding that's probably the simplest answer - and reaches out to trace the curve of Luke's upper lip with his finger.

God. Luke's eyes fall shut for a moment as he savours the touch. "Me too," he responds, nodding, shifting a little closer. "Are you going to stay the night?" He might as well find out now.

 _Me too_. The words surprise Alex, stop his heart for an instant and have his eyes widening before he catches himself and shakes it off. "Sure," he agrees. He hadn't been planning on it - doesn't usually - but suddenly the stakes have just been raised in a completely unexpected way. He drops his hand to stroke over Luke's hip and leans in for a soft kiss, searching. Nothing like the kisses that came before.

Luke opens to Alex, licking gently into his mouth. He presses still closer, one hand coming up to stroke over Alex's chest, moaning softly at the warmth beneath his palm.

God, that moan. It's intoxicating. And Alex gives in to it, rolling to cover Luke and kiss him more deeply, more thoroughly. Taking the time now to learn his mouth. Fingers tangling gently in Luke's thick dark hair.

Luke's not sure what he said or did but Alex's whole demeanour has changed. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, trying to give back as good as he's getting, wanting Alex to feel just how into him he is.

His cock is beginning to stir with interest again, and Alex ruthlessly tamps the feelings down. "Tell me about what you like," he murmurs, kissing along Luke's jaw and licking at the vulnerable flesh just beneath.

"I like things rough," Luke whispers, starting out slowly, wondering if Alex is truly trying to drive him mad. "I like.." _god_ "being stretched and hurt and I like marks. Bruises especially."

 _Oh god._ There's no way to deny the way blood throbs in Alex's cock now. He shifts so he's lying with his thigh between Luke's, letting the man feel just what those hesitant words do to him. "And are you working right now?" At some point this evening his subconscious offered up the realization that Alex _has_ seen Luke on screen before, in the latest version of The Three Musketeers. No wonder he looked so familiar. And surely he's a very busy man right now, his career booming.

Luke shakes his head, forcing himself to answer with actual words. "I have a week off," he says, his chest so tight he can barely breathe. Not even daring to hope.

Alex eases back just enough so he can clearly focus on Luke's face, tracing a fingertip along the sharp line of his cheekbone. "I could beat you," he offers, his tone of voice as casual as if he merely suggested calling out for delivery. "But I think you would be a fool to give me that much power when we've only just met," he murmurs, his eyes locking with Luke's. "You have no idea whether you can trust me."

Luke nods. He knows Alex is right, even though every bone in his body says he should throw caution to the wind. "You could spank me," he suggests softly. "Spank me and then fuck me again -- if you want."

 _If I want._ God. Alex's lips twitch with amusement. He slips his hand down to Luke's ass, tracing light circles over the firm flesh. "Do you want to go over my knee, boy?" he asks quietly. Testing.

Fuck. Luke never thought, not for one moment when he'd seen Alex in the bar, but now they're here and it's on the table and it's been such a long time... "Yes, sir," Luke whispers, his voice cracking slightly. "Please."

Alex studies Luke's eyes for a long moment more, his heart racing. He feels like he fucking just struck gold. Then he gives a small nod. "Up," he orders, rolling back. He gestures towards the head of the bed. "On your knees, hands braced against the wall."

That voice. God. Luke's certain it'll be the death of him. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, moving into position, his hands flat against the wall and his legs spread, his cock already half-hard again.

"God," Alex mutters. Luke's body is stunning, perfectly muscled, lean in all the right places. Powerful shoulders and back tapering down to a slim waist, enticing hips. Perfect ass. "You're gorgeous," Alex whispers, kneeling up by him. He strokes his hand over the curves of Luke's ass, savoring the silky skin beneath his fingertips. Drawing back, he slaps him lightly. A tease, not even enough to sting.

"Thank you," Luke murmurs, eyes closing again at Alex's touch, those gentling strokes. "So are you," he whispers, groaning raggedly when Alex slaps him. His cock jerking with pleasure.

"How much pain do you like?" Alex asks, slapping him again, a touch harder. "And how will you tell me if you need me to stop?" Again.

"A fair bit," Luke says, groaning again, his cheeks clenching instinctively. "I can take a belt and a flogger but I've never been caned or whipped." He glances over his shoulder at Alex, not sure how much he should share. "But I'd like to. Um. I'll say red."

"Hmmm. All this lovely skin, and not a mark on it. Such a shame," Alex muses, trailing his fingers down Luke's spine. This time when he spanks him the blow is hard enough to leave a stark handprint behind, centered perfectly over the cleft of Luke's ass.

" _Unh_." Breath catching hard, Luke bites at his bottom lip and angles his ass back for more. "Thank you, sir."

"So polite," Alex says, his soft voice at odds with the bite of his hand. He hits Luke harder, two sharp strikes, one on each cheek. "Are you always this polite, _smutsiga lilla hora_? Will you beg me so sweetly for more when you have tears running down your face?"

"I'll try, sir," Luke says, crying out with each slap, his ass warming nicely, starting to sting. He's not sure of the words but he can guess the meaning, his face flushing, cheeks going hot.

God, that blush. It's fucking gorgeous, and Alex's lips curve in wicked satisfaction. And it's all the encouragement he needs to ease back a pace on the bed, enough distance so he can really swing and lay in. One hard blow after another, nearly full strength, until Alex is certain Luke will have bruises to remember him by.

Luke grits his teeth and tries to hold back the cries but they still manage to worm their way out, all the louder for being suppressed, his cock swaying heavily, dripping between his thighs. His ass on fire now. "Fuck, yes, please, sir... hurt me..." he begs, determined to hold his position and take everything Alex is willing to give him.

 _Christ_. Alex swallows a moan, summoning self-control. Luke sounds incredible, stirring his lust into a hurricane of need. "I want you to come for me," he orders, his voice gruff as he continues the spanking. "Show me how much you love the pain I give you."

"Permission to touch myself, sir?" Luke asks, knowing there's no way he can come just like this. Not without something more.

"Yes," Alex grates out, and slams the flat of his hand one more time onto Luke's ass before pinning his other wrist to the wall, wanting to make sure the boy stays exactly where he is. "Do it."

Luke moans at being pinned again. He drops his hand to his cock and manages barely one jerk of his cock before he's coming, spurt after spurt wracking his frame.

"Good boy. Good boy," Alex murmurs, his lips grazing the tender skin just beneath Luke's ear. He holds him there through the last trembles, and then Alex begins to move, slowly sliding his erection against the cleft of Luke's ass. Dropping his gaze to watch, and letting his lust knot up even tighter.

"Oh god. Yes, please, sir," Luke murmurs, every rub of Alex's cock setting his ass on fire again. "Use this boy," he begs softly, tilting his hips back.

 _Fuck_. The way Luke says those words... Alex groans, gritting his teeth. He releases Luke's wrist, sliding his hands down and over the man’s shoulders, his chest, his tight belly. He hitches his hips a little faster, lets the tantalizing drag against his cock build the flames, tease him until precome beads at the head, smearing shiny against Luke's skin. That's what does it, and Alex comes with a growl, thick hot spray over pale skin -- skin beneath which bruises are already rising.

Luke moans, his cock jerking despite having just come. He's bruised and marked and it's better than any dream, any fantasy, he's had the past three months. "Thank you," he whispers, the words heartfelt, certain Alex has no idea how much this means to him.

"Mmm." Alex rubs his cheek against Luke's hair, relaxing into a moment of pure being. He so rarely allows himself this, such honesty with another person. He savors it for long moments, then slowly draws back. "You could use a shower," he says softly, cupping Luke's ass with his hand.

Luke nods, smiling, Alex's hand on his ass hurting in the best of ways. "Will you join me?" he asks.

"Is it big enough for two?" Alex asks with a grin. He traces his fingertip along the line of Luke's jaw, peering over the man's shoulder to see his face.

"Huge," Luke promises, turning his head to look at Alex. "I had it renovated last year."

"All right," Alex agrees, caught for a moment by Luke's eyes. Then he eases back, off the bed, smoothing a hand down his own belly and along the length of his softening cock. "Lead the way."

Wincing a little, Luke makes his way off the bed and into the bathroom. True to his word, the shower takes up the whole one wall and is tiled floor to ceiling with a huge rainstorm showerhead. He sets out two large fluffy towels on the counter beside the sink and turns the shower on full blast, nice and hot, stepping in with Alex behind him.

Of course once they're in there, Alex forgets all about his avowed purpose of getting them clean and instead wraps his arms around Luke, pressing the man to the wall and kissing him hungrily.

Luke kisses back, matching the fervour of Alex's mouth, his hands roaming over the other man's shoulders and back and ass. Again rubbing shamelessly against him. "Promise me you'll fuck me again before you go?" he whispers. "Please?"

"I don't," Alex replies, thrilling at every touch. _Wanting_ , god, and it's got to be like three in the morning by now. Neither of them should even be vertical. "I don't do that."

"Don't what?" Luke asks, his hands stilling, confused by the words.

"I don't fuck someone twice in one night," Alex explains, tangling his fingers in Luke's wet hair. "They're usually too sore for it." The exceptions to this rule would be the boys and girls he hires at Citadel - it’s their job, he doesn't give a shit whether they're sore or not - but he's not about to get into that topic with Luke.

"Okay," Luke whispers but god knows he's disappointed. "I was just--" fuck. "I thought we probably wouldn't see each other again..." And he wanted more of a chance to sear into his brain how good it had felt.

The corner of Alex's mouth twitches in a grin. "Well, you asked me to stay the night, right?" The crestfallen look on Luke's face certainly does wonders for his ego. He brushes his mouth over Luke's lips. "I suppose tomorrow will technically be another day..."

 _Yes._ There'd be a yell and a fist pump if Luke thought he could get away with it but as it is, he just smiles, eyes sparkling, and kisses Alex. "Thank you."  



End file.
